


【福华】深爱 A deep love

by AzulAmarilloyx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulAmarilloyx/pseuds/AzulAmarilloyx
Summary: 故事发生在平行世界，是一篇关于竹马竹马的故事【被我写歪了】，先虐后甜，但是本质上真的是一枚大甜饼，结局一定是HE。依旧小学生文笔和没有文风，只有没逻辑和OOC，姑娘们使用愉快~*私设：Sherlock不再是侦探，John仍是医生。OOC，前期Sherlock单向暗恋John。





	【福华】深爱 A deep love

深爱 A deep love   
Chapter 1  
John•Watson从小的时候开始，一直觉得他最好的朋友Sherlock•Holmes是个怪胎——他身边的人都这么叫Sherlock，但是他一定不会否认他和Sherlock的友谊，实话说，John一直不知道他如此普通的一个人，为什么能够成为Sherlock这么优秀又卓越出色的人所重视的朋友，他只记得他在还在上小学的时候写过一篇作文叫《我的朋友》里，真真切切地写过那句饱含赞美的话：“而Sherlock•Holmes却是我见过最优秀也是最聪明的人。”*   
这句话用来形容Sherlock可以说是毫不夸张，Sherlock从小那高人一等的智商就显露了出来，他不需要付出过多的精力和时间成绩却非常优异；他有着约六英尺高*的高大身躯，擅长格斗和拳击，John一直记得他小时候被镇上的孩子王欺负的时候Sherlock帮他打架时潇洒的动作和发狠的表情；他的肤色苍白，五官棱角分明而俊美，特别是一双透蓝的瞳孔引人沉沦；他修长的双手在小提琴上飞舞时，能拉出世间最美丽动人的乐章；最值得一提的是Sherlock极其敏锐的洞察力和极强的推理能力，好像什么错综复杂的事情只要他扫一眼就能看出来龙去脉和异样。  
John承认他对Sherlock的感情有着千万种复杂的情绪——崇拜、感谢甚至有些依赖。同样的，从幼儿园开始，Sherlock似乎只有一个朋友，那就是John，他对John好的有点过分了——一般的朋友可不会这么做。Sherlock为了能够和John一起上学，他宁愿演绎出一条更远的路线和John来一场偶遇；他知道John的家庭并不算十分富裕，他会千方百计地把自己丰盛的午餐让给John吃。这种关系一直维持到了初中，却开始出现些流言蜚语让John慌了神。  
Sherlock实在是对John太好了，好的有点过分，最要命的是Sherlock实在是孤僻地异于常人，无论是男孩想要和他称兄道弟约他去操场上打一场球赛，还是略带羞涩的女孩子想请教他一道艰涩难懂的化学问题，他要么摆出一张冰山脸说出一句“Boring！”，要么用一串讥讽的话语让女孩羞愧难当。以至于班上的同学都在努力证明着Sherlock和John一定是一对儿。  
John不知道为什么当他第一次听到这个谣言的时候他最先想到的是维护他好朋友的清白而不是说“I am not gay！”，他坚决不会让别人误会自己的好朋友，在他极力否认这个谣言时毫无疑问地引起了Sherlock的注意，他不会承认自己在知道John这么反感他和自己被别人凑成一对时，一向沉稳的他把强腐蚀性的化学药品打翻在实验台上，眼看着面前一片狼藉的玻璃器皿，看来实验是无法再做下去，Sherlock整了整自己的黑色毛毡风衣，他踱着步子来到只有他和John才知道的那个地方。  
他远远看到那个穿着套头毛衣的男生，一头金黄色的毛发依旧十分柔软，此刻他蹲在地上捣鼓着几团毛茸茸的东西，Sherlock一向冷峻的面容上犹如冰山融化般，嘴角扯开一个弧度的笑容。那是三只毛色相差很大的小猫，但并不影响它们讨人喜爱的外表。  
Sherlock记得那是他帮John从学校食堂后的大树上救下来的。他不知道为什么当自己看到John求助时那双灰绿色眼睛根本无法说出拒绝的话语。他甚至不顾形象地脱下他的蓝紫色围巾和黑色风衣，也不管树上凌乱的枝桠把他结实的手臂划出一道道红痕，把因受惊而爬上树的小猫救了下来。然而事后Sherlock竟有一丝得意和满足，因为John看到他好朋友手上的小伤后急的又羞又愧，红着脸帮Sherlock一丝不苟地包扎。  
“它们真是可爱。”John找了一个干净的盒子把三只小家伙放在里面，金发在阳光照耀下显得更加耀眼。  
Sherlock不置可否地哼了一声，而John早已知道他的好朋友不会表露出太多了情感，接着又说，“他们的毛色相差很多。”Sherlock面无表情地瞟了一眼John怀里的小家伙，又听到他的好朋友说，“这只黑猫真像你，Sherlock，你看他自己窝在角落。”  
Sherlock脸上难得露出了不自在的情绪，在John眼里这样的Sherlock可爱地像个孩子，Sherlock看了眼那只慵懒的黑猫，它窝在盒子最角落，时不时用肉呼呼的爪子去逗弄旁边那只温顺的金黄色小猫，别扭地辩解着：“我才不像猫。”，然后迈开步子把John和几团毛茸茸的东西抛在脑后，远处黑色风衣扬起的弧度就如同Sherlock此时嘴角偷偷上扬的弧度，John笑着追上去，两人的影子在铺满枯枝败叶、满溢着牵牛花香的校道上越拉越长，最终交错在一起。  
两年过去三只小毛球已经长成了大毛球，三只小家伙在John的精心照顾下健康成长着，当然其中在这其中不乏Sherlock对那只最难缠的黑猫做一些奇怪的实验却被黑猫戏弄，还有想要挤出笑容逗弄那只金黄色的小猫却被黑猫一眼瞪了回去，当然了Sherlock最嫌弃的是那只淡棕色的猫，它的毛发有些稀疏，而且微微发福，这让他想起了他的哥哥Mycroft•Holmes，虽然John好几次提醒他不应该直呼他哥哥“死胖子”。  
John越来越觉得Sherlock对自己做的实在是太多了，多地让自己开始难以承载那份过于沉甸甸的友情，甚至他觉得那种感情似乎已经超过了友情，但他不会明摆着告诉Sherlock他已经不再需要Sherlock对他那过分上心的保护，他开始有意暗示Sherlock不需要把时间都放在自己身上，他知道他和Sherlock的上学路线根本不顺路，他也知道那个不善于撒谎的Sherlock总是找一些漏洞百出的蹩脚借口只为和John一起照顾那三只小猫。  
在一个阳光明媚的午后，Sherlock又从实验室出来找到正在给三只小家伙喂食的John，他看起来心情很好，John并不知道是什么让一向波澜不惊的Sherlock这么开心，所以John也笑着对自己的好朋友说：“发生了什么好事情？”  
Sherlock笑而不语，用白皙修长的双手拉着金黄色小猫的爪子，又被那只黑猫拍掉。  
“难道是有喜欢的姑娘了？”John觉得这样的Sherlock实在是太少见了，都说百炼钢化为绕指柔，如果那一向怪脾气的好朋友被哪个“神通广大”的姑娘收服了，John在心里偷偷地乐，这一定可以嘲笑Sherlock一个星期。  
Sherlock和黑猫肉呼呼的爪子打架的手一滞，黑猫趁机把那根手指推到那只棕色胖猫那儿，Sherlock皱了皱眉，John单纯地以为Sherlock又幼稚地跟黑猫杠上了，但他马上就听到Sherlock闷闷地说，语气似乎带着点恼意，“女朋友，那不是我的菜。”  
John有些惊讶，他咋了咂嘴，“这样啊，那么，男朋友呢？”他说完才发现这问题对于任何人来说也太直接了点——包括Sherlock，他急忙补充着，“那也没关系的。”  
Sherlock的语气又恢复到了那种不变的没有任何起伏：“也没有。”  
John有点后悔，是他搞砸了Sherlock难得的好心情。他那边还在别扭地打算怎么好好转移下话题，比如今晚去街角那家中国餐厅吃一顿，这边Sherlock清冷的声音打断John的思考，“John，我该告诉你，我视我的工作为爱人了。”说完Sherlock站起身拍拍黑色风衣，准备离去。  
“你去哪儿？”John有点着急，他现在还没完全消化Sherlock说的话，又认为Sherlock似乎有点生气。  
“找我的爱人。”Sherlock留个他一个高大却略带落寞的背影。  
鬼才想要把工作当爱人！Sherlock在心里腹诽着，当然John并不知道。Sherlock也许永远不会对John说出口，他只希望他可以永远陪在John身边，直到站在John右边的那个姑娘取代他的位置。  
那个姑娘总有一天会出现，那个姑娘真的出现了。  
高一的新学期，Sherlock坐在自己位置上看着John轻松演绎出他对前排的那个金色短发姑娘Mary•Morstan有显而易见的好感，他第一次不希望自己有那么细致的洞察力，让他清楚地意识到John也许以后再也不属于自己。  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
注：  
*此句摘抄自【英】亚瑟•柯南•道尔爵士著《福尔摩斯探案集》中《最后一案》。  
*同样出自《福尔摩斯探案集》，约为183cm。  
\----------------------------TBC------------------------------------------  
*话一个唠  
要爆字数了，简直就是拖剧情狂魔，也许要三发才能完【才怪  
貌似脑洞被我写残了，而且甜度实在不够，所以可能会在后期撒糖【别信


End file.
